Undangan
by avamura
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka kalau selembar undangan pesta dari Asosiasi Pahlawan, rupanya bisa jadi salah satu faktor potensial pencetus Perang Dunia ketiga.


**UNDANGAN**

Avamura, 2015. Disclaimer: One Punch Man ©ONE, draw by Yusuke Murata. Semacem segitiga OT3 Genos-Fubuki-Saitama. Mengandung sedikit spoiler manga. Biarlah temanya maksa. Yang penting bikin fic dulu biar fandomnya ramean

.

.

.

.

Rabu pagi, dua buah undangan berlogo Asosiasi Pahlawan datang ke rumah.

Masing-masing ditujukan ke Saitama dan Genos, tentu saja, dengan yang-mana-untuk-siapa kelihatan jelas sekali bahkan cuma dengan sekali pandang. Yang satu tampak elegan dengan amplop bersegel dan hologram elang emas tercetak di bagian depan… sementara satunya lagi kertas fotokopian yang distaples di tengah-tengah. Entah Asosiasi Pahlawan sengaja menyepelekan gurunya atau memang mereka sedang bokek, Genos tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Saitama-sensei, kita dapat undangan."

Si pemuda botak yang sedang tiduran di depan televisi menoleh malas. "Oh ya?"

"Ini dari Asosiasi Pahlawan, Sensei. Di sini tertulis… semua pahlawan rank B ke atas diundang dalam pesta hari ulang tahun organisasi yang ke-5…" ujarnya, "Acaranya sendiri akan diadakan hari Sabtu malam di Markas Utama yang baru. Mereka bilang ini akan jadi event paling besar dalam satu dekade terakhir, jadi kehadiran kita sangat diharapkan."

Genos membacakan isi surat itu dengan serius, sementara Saitama mendengarkan saja sambil mengupil. Awalnya ia cuma menyimak setengah hati—karena di samping dari dulu ia memang bukan tipikal sosialita yang hobi menghadiri acara-acara bergengsi semacam itu, di tanggal yang sama juga ada jadwal siaran konser _live_ ABC48 di channel 7. Kemarin King bahkan menandai kalendernya dengan spidol merah, dan bilang kalau itu konser tahunan… jadi sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan.

"Kalau tidak datang bagaimana? Dapat sanksi?"

Genos membolak-balik kertas undangannya, mencari catatan tambahan. "Umm… kurasa tidak, Sensei _._ Ini opsional."

"Oh… begitu ya."

"Tapi, Sensei—di sini disebutkan, barangsiapa yang hadir membawa pasangan akan mendapatkan hadiah khusus..." tambah Genos sejurus kemudian, "Hanya saja tidak ada keterangan, kriteria pasangannya harus yang seperti apa."

"Eh?" Saitama refleks menegakkan duduknya; langsung gelap mata begitu mendengar kata 'hadiah'. Dasar kamseupay. "Seriusan, nih?"

"Benar, Sensei."

 _Wah, lumayan juga kalau begitu,_ pikirnya. _Acara sebesar ini, hadiahnya pasti juga tidak main-main! Mana sekarang sudah tanggal tua, lumayan kan kalau dapat ransum atau kupon diskon!_ Saitama mengelus dagu, menimbang-nimbang sejenak—sebelum kemudian bertanya ke pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di depannya. "Kalau menurutmu bagaimana, Genos?"

"Di sini tidak ada spesifikasi apakah pasangan yang dimaksud harus berada dari kalangan hero. Bahkan juga tidak disebutkan juga apa pasangan yang dimaksud harus lawan jenis atau tidak…" jawab si _cyborg_ , datar, "…jadi menurutku, Sensei boleh bawa siapa saja."

"Bukan itu, Genos. Maksudku soal pestanya."

"Oh."

"…."

"K-kalau menurutku… hal semacam ini hanya buang-buang energi, Sensei. Lebih baik menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih."

"Hmm. Begitu ya." Saitama melipat lengan di depan dada, pura-pura berpikir keras. "Tapi kalau acaranya sebesar ini, pasti hidangannya enak-enak dan mahal-mahal. Kan lumayan kalau dapat makan gratis... daripada malam Minggu kita bengong saja di rumah."

Genos terkesiap. _Ah, benar juga… kenapa ia begitu picik? Bagaimana ia bisa melewatkan sudut pandang yang sangat visioner itu? Hebat sekali memang gurunya yang satu ini, ia selalu bisa melihat suatu permasalahan dari berbagai sisi!_

Saitama sweatdrop ketika melihat sang murid langsung mengeluarkan buku catatan entah dari mana, dan mulai menulis ucapannya barusan kata demi kata. Tapi belum sempat Saitama protes _("Err… tidak bisa ya yang semacam itu diingat-ingat saja?"_ ), mendadak Genos sudah berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Eh? Kau mau ke mana?"

"Membersihkan kamar mandi," jawab Genos singkat; dengan sehelai apron merah muda tiba-tiba saja sudah terikat di pinggang. "Sebenarnya itu jadwal hari Sabtu; tapi karena besok kita pergi ke pesta, aku akan menyelesaikannya hari ini."

"...Kau ini cepat sekali berubah pikiran, ya?"

.

.

xxx

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, Genos beres-beres rumah dan memeriksa kotak surat. Mengecek isinya satu persatu, mulai dari surat kaleng, paket yang dikirim pakai parasut, selebaran, sampai bom waktu yang dipasang sebagai jebakan oleh kriminal kelas teri (meski Genos masih gagal paham sebenarnya ke mana logika orang-orang itu— _kalau di rumah ini tinggal seorang robot humanoid berteknologi mutakhir, apa mereka benar-benar berpikir ia tidak akan tahu kabel mana yang harus dipotong untuk menghentikan timernya?)_

 _'Untuk Genos'. 'Untuk Genos'. 'Untuk Robot Tampan'. 'Dear Genos'. 'Cyborg-niichan'. 'Genos-kun'._ Setengah hati, matanya memindai huruf demi huruf yang tertulis di belakang amplop. Kemudian menyortir dokumen yang penting (tagihan air dan listrik, brosur langganan, pamflet promo supermarket, selebaran iklan penumbuh rambut) dan melempar sisanya ke _trashbag_ untuk dibaca kapan-kapan. Yah, bukannya bermaksud sombong atau apa—tapi jumlah surat penggemar yang dialamatkan ke tempat tinggal mereka jadi berlipat ganda akhir-akhir ini, dan Genos tidak punya waktu untuk membaca semuanya. Toh paling-paling intinya sama: menawarkan diri jadi pendampingnya di pesta pahlawan.

Dan Genos baru saja mau masuk lagi ke dalam, ketika tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di luar pagar. Ada sebuah amplop hitam dengan setangkai bunga mawar di atasnya.

 _Apa itu jatuh dari kotak surat?_ Rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin, jaraknya terlalu jauh. Kelihatannya sih lebih masuk akal kalau memang sengaja diletakkan di situ. Tapi… kenapa?

Setelah memindai dari jauh dan memastikan kalau benda itu tidak mengandung mesiu atau apapun yang berbahaya, Genos memungutnya dari tanah. Bagian depannya disegel dengan stiker berbentuk hati; tapi bukan itu yang membuat pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi… melainkan nama penerima surat yang tercantum di punggung amplop.

 _Untuk: Saitama._

.

.

.

.

Ketika kemudian Genos naik ke lantai atas dan meletakkan surat-surat ke meja, Saitama tampak sedang mengendus-endus udara.

"Oi Genos, kau mencium bau seperti sesuatu yang terbakar, tidak?"

"Umm… mungkin cuma perasaan anda saja, Sensei _._ "

.

.

xxx

.

.

Hari berikutnya lagi, Kota Z masih tenang-tenang saja. Saitama asyik mendengarkan berita pagi seperti biasa, sementara Genos mencuci piring bekas boleh jujur, sebenarnya Saitama merasa bersalah juga sih membiarkan anak itu melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga (karena kadang, ia jadi lebih merasa punya pembantu daripada murid)… tapi apa boleh buat. Genos sendiri yang mengerjakannya dengan sukarela, kok. Yah, semoga saja ia tidak kena pasal eksploitasi anak di bawah umur.

"Sensei, awas!"

Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja Genos berlari keluar dari dapur. Ekspresinya waspada.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Dulu, Saitama memang sering dibuat kaget juga kalau saat mereka sedang leha-leha , tiba-tiba saja Genos melompat bangkit sambil pasang kuda-kuda. Tapi sekarang ia sudah mulai terbiasa—lagipula belakangan ini ia baru tahu kalau radar _cyborg_ itu tidak cuma bisa mendeteksi penjahat, tapi juga binatang-binatang pengganggu seperti tikus atau kecoa. Dan entah kenapa, Genos cenderung bereaksi dengan cara yang sama ganasnya—entah karena itu memang sifat agresif bawaan _software_ Dr. Stench, atau barangkali cuma karena ia mulai beradaptasi jadi orang rumahan.

"Dua orang mendekati pintu depan." Pemuda yang ditanya berbisik memperingatkan. Sambil menajamkan telinga, satu tangannya kemudian terulur ke samping—memberi isyarat bahwa Saitama tidak perlu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kecepatan normal, tapi mencurigakan. Tetaplah di sini, Sensei."

"Huh? Di pintu depan? Tamu, maksudmu?"

Saitama menelengkan kepala, bingung. Tapi baru saja dia mau bertanya lagi, tahu-tahu saja Genos sudah menyalakan reaktor di tangan kanannya, dan berjalan mengendap-endap bak agen 007 ke arah tangga. Yah, agak hiperbola sih memang anak itu kadang-kadang.

Pintu depan dibuka. Dan benar saja prediksi Genos—di muka apartemen, dua orang pria berpenampilan necis berdiri berjajar. Satu orang berbadan preman, sementara yang satunya lagi berambut belah tengah dengan bulu mata lentik. Semua mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih; dan Genos langsung mengenali mereka sebagai pahlawan kelas B peringkat 3 dan 2.

Tanpa basa-basi, salah satu dari mereka langsung angkat bicara.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Saitama. Ada yang harus disampaikan… dari Nona Fubuki."

Genos mengerutkan alis. Database internalnya memberikan informasi mengenai nama itu: Fubuki adalah orang yang menempati posisi teratas kelas B, sekaligus pimpinan grup Blizzard yang terkenal. Dan orang yang dicurigai kuat sebagai pengirim surat beramplop hitam tempo hari. (Ngomong-ngomong, Genos cukup yakin kalau dua pria di depannya ini biasanya tampil sebagai _bodyguard_ sang Bos Besar; sejak kapan mereka beralih tugas jadi merpati pos, ya?)

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Maaf, ini pesan pribadi. Harus disampaikan langsung."

"Apa sama pribadinya dengan isi dari surat dengan cap bibir kemarin? Kalau ya, tidak usah repot-repot. Sensei sedang sibuk." Genos mengepalkan kedua tangan, bersiap menyerang kalau mereka berani mendekat.

Salah satu anggota grup Blizzard yang bertubuh kekar, Mountain Ape, melangkah maju sambil membunyikan buku-buku jarinya. "Kami sudah datang jauh-jauh, dan kau bahkan tidak mempersilahkan kami masuk dulu?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis, "Ckck, anak muda zaman sekarang…."

Sejurus kemudian, bunyi dentum tembakan api yang familier terdengar dari luar. Saitama jadi bertanya-tanya, apa dua orang yang dibilang Genos tadi ternyata monster? Syukurlah, pasti mereka monster yang tahu tata krama, kalau begitu; karena jujur saja, ia merasa sudah mengeluarkan terlalu banyak anggaran untuk renovasi dinding dan atap.

Awalnya ia cuek saja, karena beberapa jenis monster memang tipe petarung yang rusuh. Namun beberapa saat berikutnya, ketika suara ledakan makin menjadi-jadi, Saitama jadi tergelitik untuk mengecek ke luar. Tapi… ah, anime Yakimomonga yang ditayangkan di televisi sedang seru-serunya... mungkin tunggu iklan saja dululah sepuluh menit. Semoga saja sementara ia nonton, Genos tidak merusak terlalu banyak properti.

Saitama meraih remote dengan malas, lalu membesarkan volume speaker untuk menenggelamkan suara berisik dari luar.

.

.

xxx

.

.

 _Wanita yang satu itu, rupanya keras kepala juga, ya._

Sambil memanasi penembak laser di tangannya, Genos menatap dengki ke luar jendela. Tepat di depan beranda mereka, ada sebuah balon udara raksasa bertuliskan 'PESTA?' yang di sampingnya tergambar wajah seorang wanita berambut pendek dan kepala bulat telur Saitama. _Dasar orang kaya. Ada-ada saja kelakuannya._ Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut, si Fubuki ini belum juga menyerah mengajak gurunya datang ke pesta. Membuat Genos jengah juga lama-lama.

"Waduh, aku kesiangan! _Morning sale_ -nya tinggal dua jam lagi!" Sementara itu di dalam kamar, si pemuda botak tergopoh-gopoh mengenakan _jumper_ dan celana panjangnya. "Kampret, benda apa sih itu yang di depan jendela? Menghalangi sinar matahari saja, kukira hari masih gelap!"

Genos menafsirkannya sebagai perintah; dan tanpa peringatan apa-apa, laser pun ditembakkan. Ledakan nyaring terdengar ketika api bereaksi dengan helium di dalam balon. Bola api besar meletup di udara. Saitama yang baru saja mengintip ke luar kontan berjengit kaget.

"Bukan apa-apa, _Sensei,_ " jawab Genos santai, sembari melangkah masuk lagi ke dalam rumah dengan telapak tangan berasap. "Ayo kita berangkat."

.

.

xxx

.

.

Mereka berdua dapat banyak 'tangkapan' hari itu. Saitama membuat catatan mental dalam hati untuk selalu mengajak _cyborg_ kalau berburu diskonan, karena ternyata kecepatan dan ketangkasannya tidak cuma berguna di medan tempur. Sepulang dari supermarket, Saitama dengan hati senang riang gembira menenteng kresek-kresek belanjaan; sementara Genos membawa sekardus rumput laut yang rasa-rasanya cukup untuk persediaan satu bulan.

"Saitama-sensei."

Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh. Genos berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya. _Cuma perasaannya saja, atau memang anak itu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius akhir-akhir ini, ya?_

"Hm?"

"Kalau nanti ada yang mengajak Sensei datang ke pesta… sebaiknya Sensei berhati-hati."

Saitama memelankan langkahnya. Tapi Genos masih saja menunduk ketika berbicara.

"Huh? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena… karena peringkat Sensei yang naik dengan pesat beberapa minggu terakhir, sepertinya membuat beberapa pahlawan lain iri. Jadi kurasa lebih baik kalau Sensei pergi dengan orang yang benar-benar bisa dipercaya saja… daripada nanti membawa musuh ke dalam selimut."

"Hmmm… begitu ya." Saitama manggut-manggut. Ia sudah sama sekali lupa soal undangan ini sejak Genos membacakannya tempo hari; tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, nasehatnya masuk akal juga, sih. "Terima kasih, tapi sebenarnya aku—"

Belum sempat Saitama menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja jalan mereka dihadang oleh sekelompok orang berjas hitam. Dan kali ini tidak cuma satu-dua orang, tapi tidak terhitung banyaknya. Genos yang protektif otomatis maju selangkah di depan Saitama. Ia mengenali seragam mereka dalam sekali lihat, tentu saja—dan langsung mengidentifikasinya sebagai ancaman.

 _Astaga, berapa kali harus ditolak sih supaya orang ini mau move on?_

"Hmm… hari yang cerah untuk jalan-jalan, ya?"

Sebuah suara feminin terdengar dari tengah kerumunan. Genos menoleh kanan-kiri mencari sumber suara. Tapi toh tidak butuh waktu lama untuk tahu siapa yang berbicara; karena kemudian barisan hitam-putih itu membelah sendiri bak Laut Merah dicium tongkat Nabi Musa. Memberi celah untuk seorang wanita berjaket bulu yang berjalan anggun ke arah mereka.

"Eh, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat…" Saitama tiba-tiba saja berceletuk dengan wajah datar, sambil menunjuk sang pimpinan. "Kalau tidak salah, kau dari Asosiasi Pahlawan juga, kan? Ketua geng… uh… geng apa kemarin yang masuk majalah, ya?"

" _Blizzard Group,_ " koreksi Fubuki cepat, dengan penekanan pada kata _Group_. "Tentu saja kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Saitama. Waktu itu aku datang ke apartemenmu bersama Eyelashes dan Mountain Ape, mengajakmu bergabung dengan kami tapi kau menolak. Tidak lama setelahnya kau menyelamatkan aku dari ledakan, ingat? Saat si bocah robot itu bertarung hebat dengan Sonic?"

Saitama kelihatan mengaduk-aduk memorinya agak lama. Tapi tepat sebelum Fubuki memberikan _hint_ tambahan, sebuah bohlam imajiner menyala di kepalanya. "Oh, yang kau datang bertiga itu?" tanyanya polos, "Yang kalian menawarkan koran, padahal aku sudah langganan?"

"Kami tidak menawarkan koran!" raung Eyelashes dari barisan belakang, sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangan. "Kau yang berpikir begitu!"

"Ah… benarkah? Maaf maaf, sudah agak lama sih jadi aku lupa. Hehe." Saitama menggaruk kepala sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Umm… siapa namamu, ya? Sepertinya aku pernah baca di majalah dewasa, tapi aku tidak begitu ingat. Kabuki? Basuki?"

"FUBUKI, WOI!"

"Oh iya," ujar Saitama tanpa dosa, mengabaikan Eyelashes yang masih mencak-mencak di barisan ( _"Dan apa maksudmu 'majalah dewasa', hah!?"_ ). Ia memasang wajah teramahnya, lalu dengan sama sekali mengabaikan fakta bahwa dua orang di depannya itu sudah saling pelotot duluan, mempersilakan mereka bersalaman. "Fubuki, kenalkan, yang kau sebut bocah robot ini namanya Genos. Genos, Ini Fubuki."

(Yang mana jelas langsung membuat Fubuki bersedekap sok jijik—padahal sih cuma takut telapak tangannya bolong. )

"Jadi… ternyata kau punya nyali juga untuk menemui Sensei, huh?" ujar Genos akhirnya, membuka percakapan.

"Apa boleh buat. Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain."

"Kenapa tidak menyerah saja? Tahu diri sedikit. Saitama-sensei bahkan tidak ingat namamu."

Saitama yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal perang dingin mereka berdua, cuma bisa bengong di tempat. _Eh? Mereka sudah saling kenal, ya? Bicara apa sih mereka ini?_

"Kau menyingkirkan semua pesan dariku. Sejak awal saja kau sudah tidak sportif, Genos."

"Aku bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Sensei. "

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku mau mencelakakan Saitama?"

"Kau mencoba membunuh Sensei di hari pertama kita bertemu."

"Itu kan dulu! Kenapa sih kau selalu berprasangka buruk ke semua orang!?"

Sampai sini, objek yang jadi bahan perdebatan masih belum ngeh juga. Hanya saja, ia menyadari kalau tumben sekali Genos terpancing diajak adu mulut. Padahal biasanya anak itu gampang sekali _overheat_ , dan langsung main jotos saja kalau jengkel dengan seseorang. _Apa mungkin karena sekarang lawannya perempuan?_

"Eh, permisi," sela Saitama, ketika kemudian ia merasa sudah terlalu lama diabaikan. Dan entah kenapa feelingnya mengatakan reuni dua hero tingkat tinggi ini tidak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat—karena berani taruhan, ia hampir bisa melihat aliran listrik dari adu _deathglare_ yang makin lama makin intens. "Bukan maksudku mengganggu kalian, tapi… aku lupa belum beli kubis untuk masak sup. Sebentar ya, aku kembali ke supermarket. Kalian lanjutkan saja dulu ngobrolnya."

Si pemuda botak lalu melipir pergi. Genos dan Fubuki masih lanjut adu argumen.

"Aku cuma ingin mengajaknya ke pesta. Masalah buatmu?"

"Ya," jawab Genos tegas. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko kalau sudah menyangkut keselamatan sang guru. _Lagipula, apa wanita ini masih berpikir dia bisa merekrut Saitama-sensei ke Blizzard Group cuma dengan teknik SKSD seperti itu? Konyol sekali._ "Jadi sebelum kau berani menyentuh Sensei, langkahi dulu mayatku."

Mata Genos berkilat. Reaktor intinya berpendar, senjata api di bahu dan kedua telapak tangannya langsung aktif. Para anggota Grup Blizzard pun ribut seketika—satu demi satu mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan pasang pose siap tempur…. tapi kemudian Fubuki mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk menunggu.

"Oke, oke. Santai saja, Genos," ujarnya. "Aku bisa berjanji di depan semua orang di sini, kalau Saitama akan pulang dengan selamat. Dan pernahkah kau melihat tawaranku dari aspek sosial? Sebenarnya akan jadi keuntungan besar kalau seorang pahlawan rank B tampil di depan umum bersama hero tertinggi di kelasnya. Itu akan mendongkrak popularitas Saitama."

"Peringkatku jauh lebih tinggi di atasmu, jadi pernyataanmu yang barusan tidak valid."

"Oh, ayolah. Media selalu ingin kejutan, Genos-kun. Orang-orang sudah terbiasa melihat kalian berduaan. Bahkan mereka sudah tahu kalian serumah. Di mana serunya?" Fubuki mengangkat bahu. "Sudah waktunya membuat sensasi."

"Sensei tidak butuh trik murahan semacam itu untuk menjadi terkenal," sergah Genos. "Oh, atau sebenarnya _kau_ yang ingin terkenal?"

"Sebentar, sebentar. Aku tahu kau murid tunggalnya, tapi maaf-maaf saja, aku tidak butuh pendapatmu. Lagipula, apa Saitama memintamu datang ke pesta dengannya? Tidak, kan? Ha, tentu saja tidak… aku bisa lihat dari ekspresi wajahmu."

Genos mendengus. _Point-blank._ Lama-lama kesabarannya yang sudah tipis menguap juga.

"Sebenarnya bukan di situ titik permasalahannya. Tapi karena kau sudah repot-repot datang dan membawa pasukan... kurasa kita tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menentukan keputusan?"

Otot di dahi Fubuki menyembul. _Oh, jadi anak ini mau menantang? Terang-terangan di depan seluruh anak buahnya? Yang benar saja!?_

"Kalau begitu sayang sekali… karena setelah ini kau harus pulang dalam wujud besi rongsokan."

.

.

xxx

.

.

Baru saja Saitama membayar belanjaannya, mendadak lantai supermarket bergetar. Bunyi dentuman terdengar di kejauhan. Orang-orang berteriak panik. Kasir berlari dari belakang konter sebelum sempat memberikan kembalian.

 _Duh, ada apa lagi sih ini?_ rutuk Saitama. _Tidak bisa ya kota ini tenang sedikit sampai dia pulang ke rumah dan tidur siang dulu?_

Tapi sepertinya tidur siang harus menunggu, karena sejurus kemudian lampu ruangan mulai berkedip-kedip. Getaran makin hebat, terasa seperti gempa bumi delapan skala Richter. Semua orang ribut kesana-kemari mencari pegangan. Sementara Saitama pun langsung berlari ke arah jendela , bermaksud melihat keluar untuk melihat keadaan—

—dan ia segera menyadari kalau bangunan tempat ia berpijak menggantung sekian meter di atas permukaan tanah.

Tidak jauh dari sana, kabut dingin membubung, menghalangi pandangan. Saitama memicingkan mata. Samar-samar ia melihat jalan aspal retak, pohon-pohon tercerabut, segala benda mulai dari kerikil sampai bongkahan pondasi sebesar truk tronton melayang-layang di udara. Awalnya ia masih tidak begitu paham apa yang sedang terjadi—tapi begitu melihat semburan api hebat yang menyeruak ke langit… perasaannya langsung tidak enak.

 _Astaga. Mereka ini… benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggal sebentar saja, ya?_

Sementara itu, di tengah kota, pertarungan berlangsung sengit.

Kelemahan dari sisi jumlah, untungnya bisa tertutupi dengan skill bertarung Genos yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Tapi di sisi lain, Fubuki yang seorang esper membuatnya jadi susah diserang. Wanita itu juga rupanya agak merepotkan; ia menggunakan benda-benda di sekitar mereka sebagai senjata sekaligus perisai.

"Oi, letakkan itu."

Dan Fubuki baru saja mau melemparkan sebuah bangunan utuh ke arah Genos, ketika mendadak seseorang menangkap pergelangan tangannnya. Terkejut, wanita itu menoleh ke belakang.

"S-Saitama?"

"Jangan melempar supermarket sembarangan. Biaya pembangunannya mahal, tahu," ujar si pemuda berkepala botak—yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Perlahan-lahan diturunkannya lengan Fubuki, dan bangunan yang hampir melayang di sekitar mereka sedikit demi sedikit kembali ke posisinya. "Lagipula merusak properti negara, dendanya besar lho."

Fubuki tampak ragu sebentar. Satu persatu benda yang sempat lolos dari medan gravitasi bumi, turun lagi ke permukaan. Saitama langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berusaha mengendalikan situasi. "Kau juga, Genos. Matikan itu."

Bola energi biru di telapak tangannya tampak sudah separo terkumpul. "T-tapi, Sensei—"

"MATIKAN."

Untuk sesaat pemuda itu kelihatan tidak terima, tapi toh akhirnya dia patuh juga. Genos mundur ke jarak aman. Sambil mengelap keringat dingin di dahinya, diam-diam Saitama menghela napas lega. _Fuh. Untung saja mereka berdua mau mendengarkan. Kalau tidak… bye, tamatlah sudah kota ini._

"Kalau kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, kan bisa didiskusikan baik-baik sambil minum teh di rumahku," ujarnya kemudian. Sejak awal Saitama memang tidak pernah merasa berbakat jadi mediator, tapi ia punya firasat… kelak setelah mati dirinya akan langsung dijebloskan ke neraka, kalau sekarang ia tidak mencoba mendamaikan sepasang biang kerok kerusuhan ini. "Umm… kalau boleh tahu, apa sih sebenarnya yang kalian perdebatkan?"

Sunyi sejenak. Genos dan Fubuki bertukar pandang sekilas, lalu sama-sama membuang muka. Persis anak-anak yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya.

"Sensei, bukannya aku bermaksud lancang. Tapi sebenarnya… ada satu hal kecil yang ingin aku tanyakan tentang—"

"Saitama, dengan siapa kau mau pergi ke pesta nanti malam?" potong Fubuki cepat, tidak sabaran. "Aku tahu mungkin ini kedengaran terlalu terburu-buru; tapi untuk mencegah permasalahan ini semakin rumit, kusarankan kau menjawabnya sekarang juga."

"Eh, pesta?" Saitama bengong sejenak. Entah kenapa pembicaraan ini berbelok ke arah yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya. "Kalau soal itu sih, sebenarnya…"

Suasana langsung hening. Semua telinga mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku bertemu Sonic." Sambil mengelus dagu, Saitama pun _flashback_ ke kejadian tempo hari. Waktu itu ia sedang jalan-jalan santai dekat danau pemancingan… lalu tiba-tiba saja si ninja kurang kerjaan datang menghadang. "Dia mengajakku duel hari Sabtu malam. Padahal aku sudah bilang aku ada acara… tapi Sonic tetap bersikeras dan malah mengancam akan menghancurkan kota kalau aku menolak."

"…."

"…."

"Jadi ya sudah, kuajak sekalian dia ke pesta. Di aturan tidak tertulis harus sesama hero, sih… tapi kalau bawa kriminal, kira-kira dihitung sebagai pasangan tidak, ya? Kan lumayan kalau dapat hadi—eh eh, kalian semua mau pergi ke mana!?"

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

P. S: Dan akhirnya, cerita ini berakhir dengan Sonic nun jauh di sana, yang bingung kenapa mendadak banyak orang ngejar-ngejar dia … padahal dia ngerasa sama sekali belum bikin onar hari itu. Wakakaka.

P. P. S: Ngga maksud bikin romance sih tapi ya entah kenapa sikap overprotektifnya Genos ke Saitama itu berasa unyu aja. Capek jejeritan sendiri ngeliat mereka berdua, mana di manga Fubukinya tjantik dan si Sonic cabe banget nyari perhatian Saitama mulu. Episode 9 masih lama ya hiks


End file.
